


Indulgence

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwood didn't think it was that funny…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Let's make Coward &amp; Blackwood happy! Or, I actually manage to write something in which there are no dead bodies!

They are being exceptionally lazy, still curled round each other in bed at this hour of the morning, but Blackwood has learned to take his indulgences when he can, and anyway, he's using this time to tell Coward his latest additions to the grander plan. And if there is a fair amount of complaints about the sheer incompetence and stubborn ignorance of fools included, well. Coward doesn't seem to mind.

"…And when I told him that since his man had failed to show, he'd have to make do on his own, he acted like I'd told him to kick puppies and kill small children…" and is startled by the snort of laughter that comes out of the man draped over him. He glances down, eyebrow raised, to meet blue eyes crinkled by the broad grin that lies below them. "What?" he asks. Coward shakes his head, hair brushing against his stomach, mouth quivering.

"Just," and he breaks off overwhelmed by laughter again. He gasps out, "Just your face when you said that, oh, it was priceless!" and buries he head in Blackwood's chest, huffs of breath ghosting across his skin as Coward quivers, barely restraining himself from full, loud laughter.

Blackwood frowns. He didn't think it was that funny. His hand drifts down to mussed black hair, and Coward shoots a glance up at him, which only serves to set himself off again. Blackwood regards him for a long moment before he allows the grin tugging the corners of his mouth to become laughter of his own. It appears to be a day for indulgences.

 

*

 

and I just realized I have a mention of killing small children. Apparently I am incapable of leaving out the bodies.


End file.
